(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic-image developing toner, an electrostatic-image developer, and a toner cartridge.
(ii) Related Art
With the advance of equipment and the development of communication networks in the information society, an electrophotographic process has been widely used in copying machines, network printers for offices, printers for personal computers, printers for on-demand printing, and the like. Accordingly, both monochrome printers and color printers are increasingly required to achieve high image quality, a high printing speed, high reliability, reductions in size and weight, and energy conservation.
In an electrophotographic process, in general, a fixed image is formed by the following multiple steps: electrically forming an electrostatic image on a photosensitive member (i.e., image carrier) including a photoconductive substance by any suitable method; developing the electrostatic image using a developer containing a toner; transferring the resulting developed image to a recording medium such as paper directly or via an intermediate transfer body; and fixing the resulting transferred image to the recording medium.